L'arrangement
by pilgrim67
Summary: OS.Séquelle de "Nos vies alibi". La vérité sur le trio Harry/Draco/Isadora. POV Isadora. Threesome et slash. Scènes explicites, pour public averti.


**Voici la dernière pièce du puzzle, l'ultime récit de la trilogie «Affinités trop intimes », « Oublier Poudlard » et « Nos vies alibi ». **

**C'est le POV de l'épouse de Draco, que j'ai appelée Isadora, ignorant que JKR lui avait choisi un autre nom. Si vous avez lu les épisodes précédents, vous connaissez déjà l'histoire de ces familles terribles…mais avec cet OS vous aurez la vision d'Isadora, et tous les détails sur le trio Harry/Draco/Isadora. **

**Une fois de plus, la morale n'est pas au RDV…c'est un récit à réserver à un public averti : le thème est choquant, le récit est choquant. Il s'agit d'un couple à trois.**

**L'Arrangement**

_**Disclaimer : les persos sont à JKR**_

_**Rating M. Slash. Threesome. **_

_**POV Isadora**_

Comment décrire la naissance d'un sentiment ? Ce moment où tout bascule, dans notre cœur. Est-ce une succession de petites émotions, d'affinités qui se lient peu à peu, ou est-ce un instant unique, brutal, irréversible ?

Une nuque émouvante, un matin, après la douche ? Un sourire chaleureux, une odeur chaude, un peu boisée, quand on se croise dans la salle de bain ? Un lit que je refais avec plaisir, en me disant qu'il a posé sa tête, là ? Un verre qu'il me tend, avec complicité, sur la terrasse, avant de s'asseoir pour discuter ?

Ce sentiment, je ne l'ai pas vu venir, pas même souhaité.

Mais quand il m'est apparu, dans la clarté d'un été, j'ai su qu'il serait inutile de lutter. Parce que cet homme était au cœur de notre couple, depuis très longtemps déjà. Depuis toujours, sans doute.

oOo oOo

La première fois qu'Harry est entré dans notre Manoir, il était un mystère pour moi.

Une légende un peu lointaine, un héros qui avait signé la perte de la famille Malfoy, longtemps avant. Un homme que je voulais considérer comme une simple connaissance, pour l'occasion. Personne d'important.

Quand Harry est entré dans notre Manoir ce jour-là, il était le père du meilleur ami de mon fils.

Draco n'était pas heureux de sa venue, pas du tout. Ca ne m'avait pas inquiétée, Draco ne voulait voir personne. Jamais.

Il vivait reclu dans son « laboratoire », avec ses potions, dont il abusait régulièrement, jour après jour, nuit après nuit.

Un passé qui ne passait pas.

J'ai longtemps cru que j'arriverais à le guérir, à l'aider tout du moins. En vain.

Toute ma jeunesse, toute ma force, tout mon amour n'ont jamais suffi à éloigner les fantômes. Un de ces fantômes s'appelait Harry, je m'en doutais déjà confusément, même si je ne me doutais pas de son rôle réel dans cette histoire. Notre histoire.

Ce week end avec les Potter n'enchantait pas Draco, mais je n'avais pas voulu dire non à Scorpius, qui terminait sa première année à Poudlard, et qui voulait inviter son copain Albus. Une année qui avait été difficile pour lui, je le savais. Alors, quand mon fils m'a regardé avec ses grands yeux gris, sur le quai de la gare, je n'ai pas eu la force de lui dire non. Et Ginny était tellement simple, sympathique. Elle aussi voulait le bonheur de son fils.

Tout s'est joué sur ce quai de gare, sans doute, quand j'ai permis à un fantôme de reprendre chair et vie, dans notre histoire. Mais tout s'est toujours joué sur un quai de gare, entre eux, je crois.

Un endroit qu'on devrait interdire aux nostalgiques.

Rétrospectivement, je me rends compte que le destin a commencé à se nouer pendant ce week-end, malgré nous. Qu'on a débuté une pièce de théâtre en pensant en jouer une autre, naïvement.

Parce que la machine infernale s'est mise en place, silencieusement, à notre insu.

L'amitié de Scorpius et Albus, qui deviendrait un grand Amour. La haine de Draco et Harry, qui était un grand Amour.

Une pièce dramatique dont on a gentiment posé le décor, Ginny et moi, en pensant bien faire. Mais les éléments du décor étaient tellement épars, au début, qu'on ne pouvait pas se douter du dénouement, à la fin.

oOo oOo

La première fois que j'ai eu un doute sur les sentiments réels de mon mari et d'Harry, c'était au dîner, ce soir-là. Quand ils ont bafouillé à propos de la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus. Leurs explications étaient confuses, et leur trouble visible. Un trouble qui ne ressemblait pas à Draco.

Un soupçon qui s'est confirmé quand, pour la première fois depuis des années, Draco s'est collé contre moi, cette nuit-là. Quand ses mains se sont posées sur moi, avec impatience, quand il m'a embrassée comme il ne m'avait jamais embrassée, avant.

Ce soir-là Harry était entre nous, en pensée, dans notre lit.

Je le savais, je n'ai rien dit.

Je ne me suis pas dégagée des bras de mon mari avec dégoût ou tristesse, non.

J'ai gouté à l'ivresse de la confusion, j'ai profité de cette flamme renaissante, j'ai aimé ses mains sur moi, j'ai aimé son corps en moi, j'ai aimé sa passion subite, j'ai partagé son frisson.

Je lui ai donné « un peu plus que le nécessaire », cette nuit-là.

Parce que c'est là que j'ai compris, enfin.

Et ça a été un soulagement, finalement.

J'ai compris pourquoi Draco n'était pas heureux, ne pouvait pas être heureux, avec moi.

J'ai compris que le fantôme qui l'empêchait de dormir, nuit après nuit, qui l'empêchait de vivre, jour après jour, ne pouvait pas sortir de sa vie car la haine entre eux était en fait du désir, sans doute depuis Poudlard.

Un désir fort, intense, troublant et désespéré.

Un désir que je ne pourrais jamais satisfaire, mais dont je pourrais profiter, peut-être. Parce que j'aimais Draco, plus que tout, malgré ses absences, son indifférence, son mépris, même.

Je ne voulais pas le perdre, et je voulais qu'il soit heureux.

Même en pensant à un autre, dans mes bras. J'étais prête à tout, pour lui.

Je sais, c'est idiot. Ou immoral.

J'ai admiré Ginny qui s'est battue pour tenter de sauver son amour.

Moi je ne me suis pas battue, parce qu'on ne repousse pas la marée montante en faisant barrage avec ses bras.

Je me suis d'autant moins battue que j'ai eu enfin, après dix ans de mariage, de vrais moments de bonheur avec mon mari. Grâce à un fantôme qui était devenu son amant.

oOo oOo

La première fois où j'ai cru perdre Draco, Harry venait d'avoir son accident. Draco s'est effondré d'un coup, un soir, au téléphone. Il est resté prostré des heures, sur le canapé, sans parler, à trembler. Il a passé des nuits à pleurer, puis des nuits à l'hôpital près d'Harry.

Moi je me suis raccrochée à Narcissa, qui venait de naître. Narcissa, un cadeau du ciel. Un ultime cadeau d'Harry, bien involontaire, ai-je pensé à ce moment-là.

Mais le bonheur avait été trop court.

Alors j'ai prié, toutes les heures, pour qu'Harry guérisse. Pour qu'il revienne au Manoir, rendre mon mari heureux.

Parce que sans Harry notre famille s'écroulerait. Et que Draco retomberait dans le désespoir et les potions, comme avant. J'ai prié le ciel de sauver son amant, sans hésitation.

J'ai prié pour qu'ils s'aiment enfin tendrement, sans heurts. Sans se frapper, sans se faire de mal. Sans la jalousie de Ginny et la réprobation des bien-pensants.

Je n'en avais jamais parlé avec Draco, mais j'étais à ses côtés, et il le savait, je crois.

Parce que notre couple n'était pas fondé sur le dialogue, la fidélité, des choses simples et claires.

Limpides comme le cristal, fragiles comme le cristal.

Notre couple était basé sur le silence, les secrets, les fantômes. Depuis toujours. J'avais tout de suite été attiré par le mystère en lui, la souffrance, la mélancolie de ses yeux gris.

De toute façon, après l'accident, qu'aurait-il bien pu me dire, que je ne savais déjà ?

Il m'aimait, je crois, pour ce silence, cette acceptation. Pour mon amour sans conditions.

Parce que la plus grande preuve d'amour c'est d'accepter les faiblesses de l'autre, pardonner ses trahisons.

oOo oOo

La première fois qu'Harry a remis les pieds au Manoir, amnésique, sa douceur, sa fragilité m'ont émue. Je l'ai vu retomber amoureux de Draco, et ça m'a troublée.

Peut-être parce que c'est toujours émouvant, la naissance d'un sentiment.

Peut-être parce que le bonheur allait peut être revenir, avec lui.

Je me souviens de ce week end-là, en août, quelques mois après l'accident. Nous étions sur notre terrasse, une fine brise soufflait, il faisait chaud. Nos fils étaient inséparables, nos maris refaisaient connaissance et Ginny me détestait pour ça, elle qui avait tant lutté.

J'ai ces images en tête, depuis.

La manière dont Harry le regardait, alors que Draco feignait l'indifférence, en donnant le biberon à Narcissa. La manière dont ils se frôlaient, parfois. Les heures qu'ils passaient dans le laboratoire, quand Draco le « soignait », la rougeur sur leurs joues, après. Ce léger voile devant leurs yeux.

L'éveil d'Harry, peu à peu, me faisait vraiment plaisir. Je crois que j'aurais voulu qu'il reste au Manoir avec nous, seul, quelques jours, le temps que Draco ne lutte plus contre ses sentiments. Le temps qu'ils se redécouvrent, se réapprennent, se désirent et se fassent l'amour, enfin.

Pour qu'Harry guérisse et que je voie la paix sur les traits fatigués de mon mari, que je sente ses angoisses s'apaiser, que son corps s'abandonne au plaisir sans remords, sans peur.

C'est peu de temps après que tout a été consommé entre nos familles, je crois. Quand nos fils ont partagé leur sang, et que les masques sont tombés.

Quand tous les éléments de la pièce de théâtre étaient enfin en place et que Ginny a compris que cette pièce c'était une tragédie, et qu'elle perdrait son fils, et son mari, si elle ne faisait rien.

Alors elle a lutté et elle a perdu sa fille, aussi. Beaucoup plus tard.

oOo oOo

La première fois qu'Harry est revenu seul au Manoir, avec Draco, ils étaient tous les deux Professeurs à Poudlard.

Entretemps ils s'étaient retrouvés, déchirés, aimés, séparés, au gré des ultimatums de Ginny et des efforts d'Harry pour sauver son couple. Une période complexe, pendant laquelle mon mari a beaucoup souffert, pendant laquelle j'ai été très seule, avec ma fille.

Puis Harry avait divorcé, disparu quelques semaines sans donner de nouvelles, puis reparu à Poudlard pour rejoindre Draco.

C'est Scorpius qui m'a annoncé dans une lettre la nomination d'Harry comme Professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, et j'avoue, j'ai eu peur.

Cette fois il n'y avait plus de rempart protecteur entre eux, peut être même plus d'apparences à sauver.

Il y avait Harry, son amour immense et sa force d'un côté ; Narcissa, une demeure vide, notre couple bancal et moi, de l'autre.

Je n'ai jamais pensé avoir la moindre chance de garder Draco, ne serait-ce que quelques mois. Chaque jour, pendant la sieste matinale de Narcissa, je guettais le hibou qui m'annoncerait en termes délicats qu'il ne reviendrait pas, aux vacances suivantes.

Je me doutais de son bonheur avec Harry, je l'espérais du moins, mais j'en redoutais les inévitables conséquences. Harry n'était pas un homme hypocrite, pas du genre à accepter les faux semblants, et Draco l'avait attendu toute sa vie, je crois, en essayant vainement de l'oublier.

Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi cette lettre n'est jamais arrivée, pourquoi, à la place, le hibou m'a annoncé que mon époux viendrait passer les vacances de Noël au Manoir, avec Harry. Toujours est-il que mon cœur a battu plus vite, ce jour-là, et que j'ai remercié le ciel, en embrassant la lettre.

C'est peut-être le Manoir que Draco a choisi de garder, en définitive, ou Narcissa.

Moi j'ai choisi de ne pas me poser la question. De prendre ce retour comme une preuve d'amour, et l'amour est toujours bon à prendre.

J'ai mis des draps propres dans la chambre d'ami, un bouquet de fleurs sur la commode, deux gouttes de parfum et mon plus beau sourire, pour les accueillir.

Quand ils ont franchi le seuil, suivis de Scorpius, le bonheur se lisait sur leurs visages, comme un livre ouvert.

J'ai espéré pouvoir leur en voler, un peu, comme on espère ramasser des poussières d'étoile après le passage d'une comète.

Harry a déposé ses affaires dans la chambre d'ami et m'a remerciée, avec chaleur. J'ai peut être un peu rougi.

Harry dont la présence a enjolivé chaque jour de ces vacances, par sa bonne humeur, son humour, sa gentillesse. Il n'y a pas eu de malaise, à aucun moment. Je l'ai traité comme un ami cher, et il en a fait de même.

La comédie n'était pas difficile à jouer, le rôle nous collait à la peau, comme si on l'avait attendu, répété, toute notre vie.

Je n'avais jamais vu mon mari si radieux, aussi souriant. Il avait changé, en mieux. Il m'a fait des cadeaux qu'il ne m'avait jamais faits avant. J'ai eu des instants de tendresse avec lui totalement inespérés. Et sincères.

Leur amour était discret, pudique. Ils ne m'ont pas fait sentir que ma présence leur pesait, parfois. On a pris plaisir à rire et discuter, pendant des soirées entières. On a échangé de vrais sourires complices, à table, tous les trois. Oui, tous les trois. Pas eux et moi. Tous les trois.

Souvent Draco disparaissait la nuit et j'en profitais pour m'étaler un peu dans le lit.

Et quand je faisais l'amour avec Draco, parfois, nous savions qu'Harry dormait dans une chambre à côté. Il était là, pas loin, comme une ombre rassurante au dessus de nous, ce qu'il avait toujours été, finalement.

Nous avons passé le meilleur Noël de notre vie, cette année-là, grâce à Harry.

oOo oOo

La première fois que j'ai eu envie d'Harry, vraiment envie, dans mon corps, dans mon ventre, nous étions sur le lac, en juillet, et il ramait comme un fou, en riant. Il était trempé de sueur et j'étais fascinée par ses muscles puissants, qui saillaient sous sa peau mate. L'animalité qui se dégageait de lui me faisait tourner la tête, et j'essayais de ne pas imaginer son corps viril et de ne pas sentir son eau de toilette. Je m'efforçais de regarder les vaguelettes, et pas ses yeux.

Draco était resté à terre, pour lire sous un arbre, et j'étais montée à bord avec Harry, sans hésitation.

Il me faisait rire, j'étais sous le charme, souvent.

Je crois qu'il appréciait ma douceur, et ma féminité ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Il y avait des sourires entre nous, parfois, qui nous faisaient battre le cœur. Des sourires que Draco a forcément surpris, ici ou là, qu'il n'a jamais commentés.

Ca faisait longtemps déjà qu'il n'y avait plus aucune gêne entre nous, ni le matin au lever, quand Draco sortait de son lit, ni le soir au coucher, quand il le rejoignait.

Je lavais ses chemises, je lui préparais son café, il faisait partie de la famille. Son absence laissait immanquablement un vide au Manoir, et son rire nous réchauffait le cœur.

Ca faisait longtemps déjà qu'il était dans nos pensées, jour et nuit.

Mais quand, sur le lac, il a rangé les rames et m'a regardée sans rien dire, je me suis sentie perdue.

Je crois que j'avais envie de changer de rôle mais je n'en connaissais ni le texte, ni les gestes. Et lui non plus.

Et nous aimions Draco, nous ne voulions pas le trahir.

La vie était infiniment douce, telle qu'elle était, et nous ne voulions pas tout casser, pour un simple désir. On s'est dit ça, cet après midi-là, sans parler, juste en se regardant. Il a frôlé ma main, l'a portée à ses lèvres, puis l'a relâchée, avec un léger regret.

oOo oOo

La première fois que j'ai dansé avec Harry c'était son anniversaire et c'est Draco qui m'a mise dans ses bras, avec un sourire complice.

C'était quelques jours après l'épisode de la barque et notre vie avait repris comme avant. Presque.

Il faisait lourd dans la salle à manger et nous avions bu beaucoup de champagne, du bon champagne. Il était tard, nous avions chaud, et la conversation devenait languissante. Mais on n'avait pas envie d'aller se coucher. Pas envie de se séparer pour la nuit.

Draco a baissé les lumières, mis de la musique, un slow, et nous avons dansé ensemble, les yeux clos. Longtemps. Puis il tendu la main vers Harry, pour qu'il se lève, et il nous a mis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pour continuer la danse.

C'est étrange mais c'était la première fois que j'étais dans les bras d'Harry, et j'y étais bien. Il était musclé, les épaules larges, un corps très différent de celui de Draco, et quand son bassin a frôlé le mien une vague de désir m'a envahie, immédiatement. J'ai niché mon visage dans son cou, perdue dans les sensations. Dans son cou il y avait sa peau tiède et son odeur, qui m'ont bouleversée.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on a dansé, l'un contre l'autre, mais c'était un moment d'une sensualité inouïe, pendant lequel on ne s'est pas regardés une seule fois. Parce qu'on avait déjà l'impression de faire l'amour sous les yeux de celui qu'on aimait, parce que nos corps se désiraient tellement violemment que le moindre regard aurait été un aveu.

On a dansé longtemps, en espérant que la musique ne s'arrête pas, et que les dernières bougies s'éteignent, autour de nous.

Harry a enfoui son visage dans mon cou et m'a léchée lentement, me faisant gémir. Je n'avais jamais eu autant envie de faire l'amour, les seins douloureux, le ventre en feu, le sexe frémissant. Jamais senti un sexe d'homme avec autant d'acuité contre mon bassin.

Quand la musique est morte, nous n'avons pas bougé.

Draco s'est levé et nous a pris par la main, sans un mot, et nous a conduit jusqu'à notre chambre, comme dans un rêve. Il m'a déshabillée et m'a fait m'étendre sur notre lit conjugal, avec le même sourire tendre. J'ai fermé les yeux, apeurée mais excitée.

Le champagne me soufflait que ce n'était pas grave, et me donnait envie de rire.

J'ai senti une main sur ma taille, chaude et impatiente. J'ai senti une bouche sur mes seins, avide et affamée. Puis les mains se sont multipliées sur moi et j'ai laissé parler mon corps…

La première fois qu'Harry m'a léchée intimement, avec gourmandise, avec savoir faire, j'ai su qu'il aimait les femmes. J'ai su qu'il avait de l'expérience. Les sensations fusaient et dépassaient tout ce que j'imaginais.

La première fois qu'Harry m'a pénétrée, enfin, de sa verge épaisse qui m'emplissait si bien, doucement, en murmurant à mon oreille, j'ai su qu'il aimait faire l'amour avec une femme. Quand il a bougé les reins lentement, trop lentement, j'ai entrouvert les yeux et il m'a lancé ce regard. Ce regard brûlant, profond.

Et là j'ai su qu'il m'aimait, moi.

Je me suis accrochée à ses épaules et il a changé de rythme, accélérant soudain. Le premier orgasme m'a ravagée, a failli me faire crier, je crois, alors que je m'efforçais de ne rien monter de mon trouble, de mon plaisir devant mon mari. Mais Harry, lui, savait. Il sentait mes contractions vaginales et mon abandon soudain.

Il a ralenti à nouveau, couvrant mon visage de baisers légers. J'ai passé ma main dans ses cheveux, tendrement, et j'ai failli lui demander d'arrêter. D'arrêter de me donner autant de plaisir.

Draco s'est alors assis sur le lit, à côté de nous, nu, et il m'a lancé un long regard enflammé, trouble, et j'ai compris que mon plaisir ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire.

Qu'il voulait nous voir. Que notre amour était un cadeau.

Harry l'a regardé et Draco lui a souri, avec confiance. Alors mon nouvel amant a repris ses gestes, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, et quand il a entamé des gestes circulaires en moi, j'ai fermé les yeux à nouveau, luttant contre la vague.

- Regarde-moi, a soufflé Harry et j'ai joui à nouveau, violemment, en le regardant.

Draco a léché mes lèvres, a posé ses mains sur Harry, de ses épaules à ses fesses, et Harry a joui à son tour, en moi, avant de se laisser tomber sur mon corps. Il était lourd, beaucoup plus que Draco, et je me sentais solidement arrimée à la terre, la tête dans les étoiles.

Draco s'est étendu contre nous et nous a enlacés de son bras, en souriant. Le plus beau cadeau qu'il m'ait fait, sans doute.

C'était un moment incroyable, un moment où nous étions tous les trois nus, ensemble. Bien ensemble. Nos bras et jambes emmêlés, sans chercher à comprendre ni analyser.

Nous sommes restés longtemps immobiles, je crois, puis, nous nous sommes redressés et mis à genoux sur le lit. Harry a posé ses mains sur Draco et a commencé à le caresser, lentement. C'était troublant de voir des mains d'homme sur mon mari, troublant de l'entendre gémir. C'était émouvant de voir leurs regards amoureux et leurs baisers.

Quand la bouche d'Harry a atteint le sexe de Draco, et qu'il l'a léché, j'ai brièvement fermé les yeux. La langue allait et venait, les lèvres étaient avides, et j'ai senti une vague de désir m'envahir. Quand j'ai fait mine de détourner la tête, par pudeur, Harry m'a prise par la main et m'a attirée, à nouveau, vers eux. Il a posé sa main sur ma nuque et a pris mes lèvres, tandis que nous nous nous baissions vers le bassin de Drago.

Là, il a poussé mon visage vers la verge tendue de mon mari, et m'a incitée, d'un regard, à l'imiter.

Quand j'ai pris Draco dans ma bouche, pour la première fois, Harry caressait mes cheveux et guidait mes mouvements de langue. Dire que j'avais attendu si longtemps pour expérimenter cette caresse suave, dire qu'il n'avait jamais osé me la demander. Et soudain tout était si simple, si naturel. Très vite la langue d'Harry a rejoint la mienne sur le phallus dressé, et Draco a poussé un râle de contentement, en nous regardant.

Nos étions deux à essayer de le rendre heureux, deux à lui donner du plaisir, deux à l'aimer.

Puis Harry s'est redressé et s'est placé derrière Draco, en mordillant sa nuque et en faisant courir ses mains sur son dos, le griffant légèrement. En me faisant en clin d'œil, Harry a glissé ses doigts dans ma chatte humide, me faisant gémir, alors que je continuais mes caresses buccales, puis les as retirés rapidement. Le souffle de mon mari s'est brusquement précipité, tandis que des doigts habiles et lubrifiés grâce à mon intimité s'immisçaient entre les fesses blanches de Draco.

Il gémissait sans retenue, fou de désir, murmurant « encore, encore », sans qu'on sache très bien à qui il s'adressait. A nous deux, je pense. Harry murmurait à son oreille des mots insolents et je n'avais jamais vu tant de passion et d'abandon sur le visage d'habitude si froid de mon mari.

La première fois qu'Harry a pénétré Draco, cette nuit-là, ses doigts fins se sont refermés sur mes cheveux, il a crié et j'ai compris que leur amour était une passion charnelle. Les coups de rein d'Harry, lents au début, ont pris de l'ampleur et le corps de Draco, délicieusement maltraité par ma bouche et le sexe d'Harry, s'est mis à trembler, tandis que sa tête s'agitait dans tous les sens.

La première fois qu'il a joui dans ma bouche, j'ai compris l'expression « mourir de plaisir », en voyant son visage transfiguré par l'orgasme, tandis que son amant scandait son prénom comme un mantra, dans sa jouissance.

Je ne me souviens pas de tous les moments partagés ensemble, cette nuit-là, mais je me souviens du sexe de mon mari en moi, allant et venant sans retenue, à un rythme inhabituel, rythme imposé par Harry, lui-même profondément enfoncé en Draco, et leurs regards sur moi, me regardant jouir, encore et encore. Je me souviens de leurs bouches sur mes seins, de leurs odeurs mélangées, de notre frénésie.

Je me souviens que, sur le matin, ils étaient tous les deux en moi, l'un devant, l'autre derrière, et que j'ai fini par pleurer de plaisir, les membres tremblants, épuisée.

Je me souviens que nous avons dormi longtemps ce matin-là, enlacés dans les bras les uns des autres, et quand le soleil a inondé le lit, tout avait été fait, tout avait été dit.

A partir de jour-là nous avons souvent dormi tous les trois, explorant les infinies possibilités de notre amour, sans s'interdire parfois, un duo, au gré de nos envies ou nos fatigues.

Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait jamais eu de jalousie, entre nous, car notre relation était équilibrée, fondée sur un amour réciproque et respectueux.

Harry aimait autant nous faire l'amour à l'un qu'à l'autre, et nous le lui rendions bien.

J'ai vécu les années les plus heureuses de mon mariage, grâce à lui.

oOooOooOo

La première fois qu'Harry m'a fait pleurer, mon fils venait de partir pour Durmstrang, et je n'étais pas d'accord avec ce départ. C'était un soir, à la fin des vacances de Noêl, et j'ai lâché la soupière, dans la cuisine, alors que le ton montait entre nous. Draco était muet, hostile, Harry multipliait les arguments « raisonnables » pour justifier l'éloignement de mon fils, et je le détestais. Je savais que Ginny voulait séparer nos enfants, mais je ne voulais pas que Scorpius paie nos égarements.

Mais comment leur expliquer cela, moi qui étais leur complice, moi qui avais d'abord fermé les yeux, puis bien profité de cet «arrangement» entre eux ? Comment leur reprocher leur égoïsme, alors qu'ils m'ouvraient leur lit et leurs bras, chaque soir ?

C'est une bataille que j'ai menée contre Draco et Harry, qui étaient du même avis que Ginny, et que j'ai perdue. Je l'ai perdue ce même soir, quand, après avoir discuté pendant des heures avec Harry, avoir crié, trépigné, pleuré, je l'ai laissé me rejoindre dans la nuit, et me faire l'amour, me clouant définitivement le bec.

J'avoue j'ai parfois pensé, avec amertume, qu'ils avaient séparés leurs fils pour mieux pouvoir s'aimer, à Poudlard, et je leur en ai voulu.

Mais je n'avais pas la force ni le courage de m'opposer à eux, peut-être parce qu'ils avaient raison, peut-être parce que j'avais peur de les perdre.

A cette époque, rien ni personne n'aurait séparé Harry et Draco.

Alors je me suis inclinée, et j'ai prié.

Pendant mes moments de solitude, au Manoir, j'ai prié pour mon fils, seul à Durmstrang, pour Albus, seul à Poudlard, et Lily, seule à Beaubâtons.

Les victimes de notre « arrangement ».

J'ai guetté les lettres de Scorpius, apparemment neutres quoique subtilement désespérées, par endroit. Mais trop subtilement amères. Je connaissais son tempérament, je savais qu'il cachait ses fragilités et ses douleurs, comme son père, avant lui.

Sur un mot, un aveu, je l'aurais fait revenir à Poudlard, mais il ne l'a pas dit.

Et moi j'étais seule, au Manoir, avec Narcissa, la plupart du temps.

Attendant le retour de mon mari et de notre amant.

Notre arrangement.

Un jour Scorpius nous a parlé de son nouvel ami, à Durmstrang, et j'ai pensé que tout était réglé. Qu'il avait oublié Albus.

Ca m'a arrangée, de croire ça, comme ça a arrangé tout le monde, à l'époque.

Un bon arrangement.

oOo oOo oOo

La première fois que j'ai eu des doutes sur mon éventuelle grossesse, des années plus tard, j'ai immédiatement pensé que ce bébé-là ne serait pas un Malfoy. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, il n'y a pas de raison objective. Juste une absolue certitude.

J'étais dans mon jardin, à m'occuper de mes rosiers quand soudain ma tête s'est mise à tourner, et j'ai dû m'asseoir. Plus tard, je n'ai plus supporté l'odeur de mon savon à la vanille et je me suis interrogée. Je croyais être protégée, et cette grossesse a été une vraie surprise, à un âge où j'avais fait presque fait le deuil de la maternité. Une bonne surprise.

Narcissa venait de partir pour Poudlard, et ma vie était douce, quoiqu'un peu vide. Je m'étais remise à la sculpture, depuis peu, et je passais beaucoup de temps dans mon jardin, à guetter les premiers signes du printemps.

Quand ils sont rentrés, ce week end-là, j'ai attendu que nous soyons devant la cheminée, le soir, tous les trois, pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Ils se sont regardés et ils m'ont souri, doucement.

Pas de question, pas de suspicion entre nous. Juste un bonheur tardif, un cadeau du ciel.

Nos enfants ont été très surpris en l'apprenant, mais ils n'ont pas posé de question, eux non plus. Je crois qu'il n'y a eu que Scorpius à soupçonner la vérité, avant la naissance, car ils nous avait vus vivre tous les trois. Il avait deviné notre arrangement, lui. Mais il avait d'autres soucis, à l'époque.

Au terme d'une grossesse tranquille mais harassante j'ai accouché prématurément, du fils d'Harry. Les contractions sont survenues tôt, bien trop tôt. Heureusement ils étaient là, tous les deux, et les médecins moldus et sorciers ont sauvé la vie de Sirius Amadeus, et la mienne.

Quand j'ai tenu ce bébé brun aux yeux verts, si petit, si fragile, dans mes bras, j'ai pleuré. De joie, de fatigue, de peur, je ne sais pas. Harry et Draco lui avaient choisi un prénom, un prénom de réconciliation entre nos familles. Du moins l'espérions-nous.

Mais ce fut une naissance difficile à accepter pour nos enfants, qui sont partis vivre à l'étranger, sauf James.

Un coup de théâtre avant le dernier acte.

oOo oOo oOO

La première fois que j'ai vu pleurer Harry, Lily reposait dans une urne de marbre, et nous étions tous coupables.

Harry, Draco et moi, de ne pas l'avoir protégée.

Scorpius et Albus, de ne pas l'avoir aimée.

Je n'oublierai jamais le regard de reproche de Ginny, quand elle a dispersé ses cendres. Je n'oublierai jamais son cri de douleur.

Y avait-il un autre chemin ?

Aurions-nous pu, dû, faire d'autres choix, jouer une autre pièce, dans un autre lieu ?

Je n'ai pas la réponse. Je ne l'ai jamais eue.

Il y a des questions que je ne me pose plus.

Alors ne me demandez pas quand je me suis aperçue que j'étais amoureuse d'Harry, pour la première fois.

Il a toujours été là, dans mon couple.

Bien avant l'arrangement.

FIN

_**Merci pour votre lecture, et vos éventuels commentaires….désolée pour ceux qui auront été choqués.**_


End file.
